Guess That Cat!
by SongofThunder
Summary: OH MY GOD, y'all should know how to do this! If not... I write a poem about a cat, you guys guess! Got it? Ah, well more inside.
1. Season One, Cat 1

**AN: WELCOME TO GUESS THAT CAT, INSPIRED BY CLEARFLIGHT!**

 **I'm sure you all know how this works. I write a poem about a warrior cat. You guess it. For each poem, I will give you ONE WEEK to guess. Review, PM me, anything goes!**

 **After the week has passed, I will post a NEW poem and on that poem's AN, I will post the answer! First person to guess correctly wins a point.**

 **When I've posted 20 poems, that SEASON is over. The person with the most points at the end of the season wins a PRIZE! I will PM the winner to work out what they want and what I can give.**

 **GOOD LUCK, POEM-GUESSERS! Love, Song :)**

* * *

What have I done wrong?

Why is she neglecting me?

I feel so broken

...

I really love her

But she doesn't need the extra

I don't have enough

...

Mother, please wake up

Why can't you be like your sis?

She says it to me  
...

Here I can be me

I fight like a warrior

Ivypool's here too

...

It was all a lie

What will I do now? It's back

To no love, again

* * *

 **AN: Here we go, a haiku-style poem! I, personally, think it's really easy. How will you fare?**


	2. Season One, Cat 2

**WELCOME TO GUESS THAT CAT, INSPIRED BY CLEARFLIGHT!**

 **I get the feeling I need to make my poems harder, that one was easy on purpose. Screw the week, I'm updating now because I can't wait that long! Time limit shortened to 3-4 days.**

 **The correct answer was... BLOSSOMFALL! 3 of you got it it was that easy! The first one to guess it was MAPLESHADE1018. Congrats!**

* * *

 **CURRENT POINTS**

 **Mapleshade1018- 1**

* * *

My end comes near

And he cries out in pain

Who will take him in?

And who will take them in?

They are just kits

Little bundles of fluff

His or mine?

The ashes will cry later.

It is not her fault.

It is mine

for breaking the forbidden

rule

* * *

 **Here's a shorter one! Easy or hard? You tell me!**


	3. Season One, Cat 3

**WELCOME TO GUESS THAT CAT, INSPIRED BY CLEARFLIGHT!**

 **You guys are too smart for me! And too fast. Screw, I'll upload when I feel like it. The correct answer was SILVERSTREAM, although there were a few answers of Leafpool and Yellowfang.**

 **Here's why it was SILVERSTREAM instead of those two-**

 **"And he cries out in pain-" Yellowfang and Leafpool both birthed alone. Admittedly Squirrelflight was with Leafpool but Squirrelflight's a SHE, not a HE.**

 **"The ashes will cry later-" Cinderpelt was the one who helped Silverstream with the birth. She later broke down and told Firestar that it was her fault, that she had lost Silverstream.**

 **The first guesser was LILACKITTEN, an anon! The first account-guesser was IVYCLAW OF PINECLAN! Because the first was an anon, we will give 1 point to BOTH!**

* * *

 **CURRENT POINTS**

 **Mapleshade1018- 1 LilacKitten-1 Ivyclaw of Pineclan-1**

* * *

Our pelts are gray

No, blue

They match hers

How did we not see it?

We are still loyal

But that's not what they think

Why did you have to die?

You were a deputy

You should have lived

I am not worthy

Will you guide me still, now that everyone is gone?

* * *

 **Here's another short one! Easy or hard? You tell me!**

 **-Song**


	4. Season One, Cat 4

**WELCOME TO GUESS THAT CAT, INSPIRED BY CLEARFLIGHT!**

 **I need to make more poems like that! Only one of you got it! The correct answer was MISTYSTAR, guessed by smwatson2002!**

 **Someone else guessed BLUESTAR, but it was NOT Bluestar because:**

 **"Our pelts are gray- no, blue" Who would Bluestar be talking to there? She is the only one with blue fur in the family.**

 **"They match hers" Mistyfoot and Stonefur's pelts matched Bluestar.**

 **"We are still loyal" Because they were half-clan, the two were nearly killed.**

 **"Why did you have to die? You were a deputy-" This is what cements it as Mistystar. Stonefur was deputy of RiverClan at his death, while Mistystar escaped.**

* * *

 **CURRENT POINTS**

 **| Mapleshade1018- | 1 LilacKitten-1 | Ivyclaw of Pineclan-1 | smwatson2002-1 |**

* * *

Rocking, rocking

Side to side

My metal box

Stinking of twolegs

Walking next to the one I love

In another Clan

But I don't care

My kits, after all, were fine warriors

Though one of them would never be one

Even though their mother left them

At an early age

One left us, but she is all right.

My daughter is with StarClan now.

My one regret- it is my fault she died

I wasn't there-

Following my heart led to her death.

* * *

 **Easy or hard? You tell me! I've already had two guesses, neither of them are correct. Sorry!**

 **-Song**


	5. Season One, Cat 5

**WELCOME TO GUESS THAT CAT, INSPIRED BY CLEARFLIGHT!**

 **Perhaps that one was too hard. The correct answer was LEAFPOOL, guessed by BooksRCoolYeah!**

 **A bunch of people guessed MILLIE. I don't know why. None of that applied to Millie. I was actually twisting the poem so it applied to GRAYSTRIPE.**

 **"Rocking, rocking, side to side, my metal box stinking of twolegs" Leafpool (then Leafpaw) and Graystripe both were captured in a car, in cages.**

 **"Walking next to the one I love- in another Clan, but I don't care" Both Leafpool and Graystripe had loves in other Clans (Crowfeather and Silverstream)**

 **"My kits, after all, were fine warriors- Though one of them would never be one" This cements it as Leafpool. Jayfeather would never be a warrior.**

 **"Even though their mother left them at an early age" Leafpool left her kits because it was forbidden. Silverstream died, leaving Graystripe's.**

 **"My daughter is with StarClan now" Feathertail and Hollyleaf. Self-explanatory!**

 **"My one regret- it is my fault she died- I wasn't there- Following my heart led to her death." This is the second sentence to cement it as Leafpool. Leafpool felt it was her fault Cinderpelt died because she was "following her heart" with Crowfeather. (It doesn't apply to Graystripe because he was there the whole time of Silverstream's death.)**

 **I'll try easier poems now. BEGIN GUESSING!**

* * *

 **CURRENT POINTS**

 **| Mapleshade1018-1 | 1 LilacKitten-1 | Ivyclaw of Pineclan-1 | smwatson2002-1 | BooksRCoolYeah-1 |**

* * *

I found happiness in their laughter

Their tears

The way they played.

They grew- Larger and closer

And they loved their new siblings

Like fire.

Like ice.

They loved the jagged peaks

They loved the fluttering birds

And one left

The other stayed,

Then followed- I waited

And waited

And at last I followed

To find them again

I was met with a bloodbath

And I was disappointed.

But I was weak. I fell ill.

The stars came down

To teach me what they knew

I forgave them

Then I slipped to death.

* * *

 **Easy or hard? You tell me!**

 **-Song**


	6. Season One, Cat 6

**WELCOME TO GUESS THAT CAT, INSPIRED BY CLEARFLIGHT!**

 **Apparently I haven't hit the right spot yet either. Most of you guessed it right. The correct answer is QUIET RAIN, from Dawn of the Clans!**

 **Guessed by** **Sofie. loves. to. write** **!**

* * *

 **CURRENT POINTS**

 **| Mapleshade1018-1 | 1 LilacKitten-1 | Ivyclaw of Pineclan-1 | smwatson2002-1 | BooksRCoolYeah-1 |** **Sofie. loves. to. write** **-1 |**

* * *

I died

Before I was known

Killed

By a traitor

With piercing orange eyes

He found the truth

And revealed it

My killer exiled

And I

Can finally

Rest

* * *

 **A short one! Easy or hard? You tell me!**

 **-Song**


	7. Season One, Cat 7

**WELCOME TO GUESS THAT CAT, INSPIRED BY CLEARFLIGHT!**

 **Most of you guessed it! The right answer was REDTAIL, guessed first by LittleGrayOwl, an anon! Someone needs to pull ahead :)**

* * *

 **CURRENT POINTS**

 **| Mapleshade1018-1 | 1 LilacKitten-1 | Ivyclaw of Pineclan-1 | smwatson2002-1 | BooksRCoolYeah-1 |** **Sofie. loves. to. write** **-1 | LittleGrayOwl-1 |**

* * *

I was born

In the mountains

We were hungry

This wasn't right

I volunteered to go

To follow the sun

I left

And lived

On the moor

And suddenly

they were gone

Taken by him

My dying wish

As it hit me

Are they alive? Are they safe?

The answer was yes

I watch them now

From the stars

* * *

 **Easy or hard? You tell me!**

 **-Song**


	8. Season One, Cat 8

**WELCOME TO GUESS THAT CAT, INSPIRED BY CLEARFLIGHT!**

 **ONLY ONE OF YOU GOT IT! The correct answer was TURTLE TAIL, guessed by** **Sofie. loves. to. write! Again!**

 **Most of you guessed GRAY WING. That's not right.**

 **"I volunteered to go- to follow the sun" Gray Wing never volunteered. He wanted to stay behind. The only reason he left is because Jagged Peak wanted to go, and he was the only one strong enough to find him.**

 **Pull ahead guys! One of you needs to win before Season 2!**

* * *

 **CURRENT POINTS**

 **| Mapleshade1018-1 | 1 LilacKitten-1 | Ivyclaw of Pineclan-1 | smwatson2002-1 | BooksRCoolYeah-1 |** **Sofie. loves. to. write** **-2 | LittleGrayOwl-1 |**

* * *

I fell into the water

And I sank

Lower, lower

You swam in

Looking for me with your blind eyes

You would have drowned with me

You wouldn't see

My orange pelt

You wouldn't see

The light receding

And then he came

This was not your time to die.

Let me go!

You let go

You swam up

And the light left my eyes

Forever

* * *

 **You should all get this one! It's like the easiest ever.**

 **-Song**


	9. Season One, Cat 9

**WELCOME TO GUESS THAT CAT, INSPIRED BY CLEARFLIGHT!**

 **HUNDREDS OF YOU GOT IT! But the true first:** dragonwritergirl112!

 _ **The correct answer was FLAMETAIL!**_

 **Finally I did a new one! The next poem will be the last if nobody ties with Sofie, our current winner! This may change but still!**

* * *

 **CURRENT POINTS**

 **| Mapleshade1018-1 | 1 LilacKitten-1 | Ivyclaw of Pineclan-1 | smwatson2002-1 | BooksRCoolYeah-1 |** **Sofie. loves. to. write** **-2 | LittleGrayOwl-1 |**

* * *

I loved you first

But did you love me?

No

You loved another

Amber eyes

To match your fire

You blazed through the forest

And then you lost

and I watched

Did I care?

Of course I did

You know I did

I loved them too

If only you knew

How much I'd do

To save you

from

breaking

down

* * *

 **Is this hard or not?**

 **-Song**


	10. Season One Finale

**WELCOME TO GUESS THAT CAT, INSPIRED BY CLEARFLIGHT!**

 **THE FIRST GUESSER: iDragonSpyro, an anon!**

 _ **The correct answer was THRUSHPELT!**_

 **Thrushpelt was the one because:**

 **"I loved you first, but did you love me?" Thrushpelt was Bluestar's first lover, but she didn't love him back, at least not like _that._**

 **"No- you loved another- Amber eyes" Oakheart was the actual one Bluestar loved, and he also had amber eyes. Look it up.**

 **"To match your fire- You blazed through the forest" Bluestar was prophesied to blaze through the forest as ThunderClan's leader.**

 **"And then you lost- and I watched- Did I care?- Of course I did- You know I did- I loved them too" Bluestar lost her kits, and Thrushpelt had loved them as if he were their father.**

 **I think the rest is self-explanatory!**

 **And now, my friends, Season One comes to a close. If one of our current winners does not get this, the winner is Sofie. loves. to. write.**

 **And then, we shall begin with fresh points in SEASON 2!**

* * *

 **CURRENT POINTS**

 **| Mapleshade1018-1 | 1 LilacKitten-1 | Ivyclaw of Pineclan-1 | smwatson2002-1 | BooksRCoolYeah-1 | Sofie. loves. to. write-2 | LittleGrayOwl-1 |** **dragonwritergirl112-1** | **iDragonSpyro-1 |**

* * *

I couldn't hunt

All I could catch were

Plants

Of all shapes and sizes

That's not useful!

I ran, following my name

To a farm

And a moonlit stone

Where a cat accompanied me

I loved him

He loved me too

Right before he died

Without him

I had kits

I stopped a war

Over an accident

And I made a new rule

For no cat of my title

To do what I did

To stop them from feeling the pain

That I

Felt

* * *

 **My brother thought this was easy. What do you think?**

 **-Song**


	11. Season 2, Cat 1

**WELCOME TO GUESS THAT CAT, INSPIRED BY CLEARFLIGHT!**

 **THE FIRST GUESSER AND THE WINNER:** **Sofie. loves. to. write!**

 **Look, I get it, I know. I said I'd finish seasons after 20 poems and instead I finished after 10. WELL DEAL, OKAY?**

 **Fresh points, and SEASON TWO has begun! I've PMED Sofie about their prize already.**

* * *

 **CURRENT POINTS**

 **None.**

* * *

I awoke

In his past

His past

My future

As he came out

With sharpened claws

He was different.

I was the same

oOo

He left forever.

I waited just as long

oOo

As I send them off

I know they will become his past

And I tell the new leader to not let her out of his sight

For I knew the feeling, and once was enough

I couldn't let him lose it.

oOo

Now, I am different.

I hope he is the same.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **-Song**


	12. Season 2, Cat 2

**WELCOME TO GUESS THAT CAT, INSPIRED BY CLEARFLIGHT!**

 **THE FIRST GUESSER: Hazel Feathers Raining Down!  
**

 **The answer was Half Moon. A lot of you got it!**

* * *

 **CURRENT POINTS**

 **Hazel Feathers Raining Down-1**

* * *

 _fallen_

 _twisted_

 _broken_

 _I, rejected_

 _I, broken_

 _I, promised_

 _My parents lost_

 _My leader dead_

 _My mate gone_

 _My kits, my brother…_

 _I'm okay_

 _You were wrong_

 _My family waits for me._

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **-Song**


	13. Season 2, Cat 3

**WELCOME TO GUESS THAT CAT, INSPIRED BY CLEARFLIGHT!**

 **THE FIRST GUESSER: Featherfrost of StormClan!  
**

 **The answer was Crookedstar. A lot of you got it!**

* * *

 **CURRENT POINTS**

 **Hazel Feathers Raining Down-1 Featherfrost of StormClan-1**

* * *

 _I wish I could forget_

 _Oh, will you forgive me?_

 _I remember quite clearly-_

 _Cats dying at my paws_

 _I stood, haughty_

 _I loved him_

 _But he used me_

 _I look down at my dry paws_

 _I see nothing_

 _But your deaths_

 _All_

 _Because_

 _Of blood_

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **-Song**


End file.
